


Do you believe in love at first sight?

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Etsu and Iba meet at a bookstore-love at first sight. Floofy. Modern AU.





	Do you believe in love at first sight?

It was her day off, she had been wandering around the mall with a warm coffee in hand. She drifted towards a bookstore once she had caught sight of bookshelves. With the rainy weather outside, reading a book inside sounded like the perfect day to spend it.

She had browsed through the manga, but nothing had caught her attention, so she moved on to some historical fiction. She spotted a title that caught her eye and reached up for it.

As she struggled, she felt her fingers brush against another hand that reached up for the book. She looked beside her and flushed a bright red as his fingers brushed against hers once again when he handed her the book. Her heart skipped a few beats as her light brown eyes stared into soft green eyes. Her eyes carefully scanned his gorgeous face. She took a step back in slight surprise and bowed her head. “A-ah, thank you so much…” She murmured and clutched the book to her chest.

Etsu thought her heart was going to stop when he flashed her a brilliant smile.

The attractive man lifted up his own copy of the book. “Have you read this yet?”

Try as she might, she couldn’t look up into his eyes without having her cheeks redden. “Um, not yet…I remember reading an article about it…” She cleared her throat, willing her voice to become louder.

His chuckle tickled her red ears. “Do you come here a lot? I feel like I’ve seen you a few times.” He was desperately trying to continue a conversation with her because he’d seen her every time he visited this bookstore.

She really wanted to run away, but at the same time,  _why the hell would she run away when this gorgeous model-like man WAS SPEAKING TO HER?!_ She could feel her palms start to sweat the more he looked at her. “…I-I do…It’s the closest one to me. H-how rude of me, my name is Miura Etsu.”

Oh, how she wanted to kick herself. She  _knew_ how to make small talk, but apparently not in front this ridiculously good-looking man.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miura-san, I’m Iba Hachirō.” Another smile that made her heart flip. “Would you like to grab a bite nearby and tell me about that article you read?”

_That’s so freaking smooth!_ She was screaming internally every time he opened his mouth to speak. She could not feel anything but her red face. “I-I’d love to, Iba-san.”

Surprisingly, she managed to keep her head and talk to him like normal person, but she was still so nervous to be around him.

Once they’d finished their meal, they exited the mall. “There’s still quite a bit of sun out, would you like to take a walk in the park, Miura-san?”

“That sounds nice, Iba-san, I would love to.” Etsu flashed him a smile.

As they walked, Iba brushed his shoulder against hers. She flushed and looked over at him and scooted a bit closer to him as they continued discussing another book they had both read. He let his fingers brush against the back of her hand.

Before she could stop herself, she took her hand in his. She didn’t want to let go. “Oh-! I didn’t mean to…I-I’m sorry…” She quickly released his hand, but he continued to hold onto it. Her whole body fluttered with happiness as he flashed her yet another angelic smile.

“Don’t be, Miura-san. It’s a little chilly out here, and your hand is warm.” Iba brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it, causing her cheeks to flush as bright red as a maraschino cherry. He used his other hand to brush a leaf that had made its way into her dark brown hair and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

“I-Iba-san!” She squeaked and felt her heart jump into her throat. “Wh-wha…” Her lips moved but she wasn’t able to make any coherent words.

“Could I be truthful, Miura-san?”

Blinking a few times, she stared up at him through fluttering lashes. “O-of course, Iba-san.”

He leaned in closer to her, hovering above her lips. “I’ve had a little crush on you for a while, would you care to tell me how you feel?” His velvety voice isolated her from the rest of the world.

Her hands moved to cup his cheeks and looked into his soft green eyes. “I-I really like you, Iba-san, even though we’ve only met today…I feel like we’re old friends.”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Iba’s large hands cupped her cheeks and moved closer to her.

“I do. And in fate.” She whispered and closed her eyes.

“As do I.” His lips softly brushed against hers.


End file.
